Lost and Found
by Teresita
Summary: 2nd chapter up! Long ago a civilization left middle earth, leaving one of it’s kind behind. Years later the child will return as a woman, and there she awaits her destiny. MARY SUE!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, but all other characters are mine! Summary Long ago a civilization left middle earth, leaving one of it's kind behind. Years later the child will return as a woman, and there she awaits her destiny.  
  
AN: Hey here is my new story. It is a MARY SUE, and probably a 10th walker. If you don't like these type of stories, then please do not read. Anyway hope you enjoy!!!  
  
Lost and Found  
  
By Teresita  
  
"Destiny is not a matter of chance, it is a matter of choice; it is not a thing to be waited for, it is a thing to be achieved." William Jennings Bryan  
  
Prologue  
  
The ash fell from the sky, as a group of elves walked through the rumble of an ancient kingdom that once belonged to their closest kin - the Athans. Before the great battle with Sauron, the Athans had decided that middle earth was no longer a place they wished to call home, and most of them had departed to another realm, using an ancient power, that even the wisest could not fathom.  
  
Of the Athans that stayed behind, one of the royal family had decided to stay, and guide the remainder of the race. Belen, the youngest son to the late King Aetos stayed, and their founded his own family. The times were short lived, and in an unfortunate accident was killed early on in the war, leaving his young half-elven wife, Chruse with child.  
  
The months past, and one by one the race slowly diminished under Sauron's might, until on the eve of the winter solace, a girl was born, and named Eirene. Chruse lost the will to live, during the birth, and joined her husband in the stars, the place where all of the Athans went when their life force or fea, as the elves called it left them.  
  
The maiden on hand to Chruse during her birth, wrapped the small babe, and handed her over to one of the elves who had come to help in the final hours. Offering a small prayer, the golden haired elf left, taking the babe, that would not be seen for many years to come.  
  
A pair of elves stood off to the side, gazing at the scene, and feeling the loss of a great kingdom.  
  
"It is sad that they had to leave.." one of them spoke.  
  
"Yes," replied the other, "but it was not their choice if they where to survive Gil-galad."  
  
"And what of the babe Elrond?" the elf named Gil-galad asked.  
  
"Glorfindel is taking his grand daughter to Galadriel, who will see to it that she is well hidden." Elrond answered solemnly. "We should leave now." It was a simple statement, which was easily accepted. The elves gathered their fellows, and departed, not looking back.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sitting down, weary from working on my feet for more than twenty hours, I was reflecting on why I had chosen to do medicine as a career. Mentally I reminded myself that I had only one more month to go on my internship here at St Michael's hospital. Moving my toes, I felt my bones slightly crack, one of those bad habits I had picked up very early on in my degree. Laying my head to rest on the back of the sterile green vinyl chair, I closed my eyes, and listened to people rush around me.  
  
I dozed, for how long, I do not know. I was wakened by someone tugging at my top. Eyes flickering open I saw Clinton, my 'mentor' look down at me with concern.  
  
"Penny, there is a patient who is requesting you. She came in about five minutes ago, and I must admit things don't look to good." He said, while helping me stand.  
  
Stretching my arms I thought about what he said when I realised that I had not been called in when the patient had first come in. Looking at Clinton, I could see sadness in his eyes, "Who is it?," I asked, trying to sound calm.  
  
Eyeing the girl carefully, Clinton paused before replying, "Erica, the cops brought her in about half an hour ago. We tried to heal her burns, but I think that it might be too late." He said, hesitating he added, "I'm sorry." Guiding me to one of the more private rooms available in the emergency room. "There was a fire at her middles school, and unfortunately she was trapped inside." He continued with the story, "They were able to get her out before the building collapsed, but ." he didn't add to the rest of the sentence, as we had arrived at her room. On the bed lay the figure of a girl no older than thirteen. Her brilliant blond hair had been cut back to her scalp, and her face marred with severe blistering. Hell even the room smelt like something had been burnt. Holding back a sob, I let my eyes rove over her body, analysing her, the healer instinct within me trying to help.  
  
Clinton sighed to himself when he saw how Penelope, or Penny, tried to help what seemed to be a lost cause. Not that an ill human child was a lost cause, but the chances of her survival where less than five percent. She had third degree burns on most of her body. 'No it is only a matter of time for this one,' he silently said to himself. Approaching Penny he asked, "Do you want to stay here for awhile? I can get someone to fill the rest of your shift for you if you want?"  
  
I broke out of my thoughts to listen to Clinton. "Yes, thankyou, I think I will stay here for awhile." I replied, knowing he was giving me the little time left with Erica that I had. From what I had already seen, I knew that she maybe had an hour or two left. 'Why?' I asked myself, the one question that never had an answer. Carefully I took her hand, and studied her skin. Her arms and legs had been bandaged, and all that could be seen were the tips of her fingers, and her face. Thinking of her cherub like face, I lost control of my emotions and broke down into tears.  
  
"Penny?" I heard a voice croak.  
  
Startled I looked up, and saw Erica looking at me with her baby blue eyes. "Erica you must rest, and soon you shall be better." I said, trying to fill my voice with false hope, so that she would not be scared.  
  
"Penny I know." Erica spoke softly but firmly.  
  
I was stunned at what she said. Sure I knew she was a bright girl, but she sounded like one who had lived out there years, and was ready to die. "Hush now," I continued, "You have to save your strength."  
  
Understanding reached Erica, as she watched her only 'human' friend in this world. 'You where right father,' Erica thought sadly to herself, 'I probably should not have come, but I think it will turn out for the best. After all Penny does not belong here.' Holding out her fingers to her friend's face, fighting the pain which snapped in her limbs like hungry wolves, she let the tears from Penny's eyes run their course down her finger tips, and to where the bandages started. Continuing Erica said "My time has ended, but we shall meet again Penelope Thorneside, for you are destined for greater things." And with that Erica closed her eyes on this world known as earth, and only the sobs of Penny could be heard over the monotone heart monitor.  
  
***  
  
In another time, and place, a woman's eye fluttered open, and an old man sitting on a chair next to the bed remarked, "So you have returned, my daughter."  
  
"I have," replied the woman who now sat up, rubbing months of sleep from her eyes.  
  
"So was it all in vain Alcaril?" The man asked  
  
"I don't think so father, we shall know when the times come though..." Alcaril responded carefully, knowing her father had yet to forgive her for what she had done. Galadriel had shown her all the possibilities before she left in the mirror, and she still thought she was right. "How long was I away for?" Alcaril asked.  
  
"A little over four months." The man replied, pausing he asked. "Tell me did you find her?"  
  
"Yes. Yes I did. Her name is Penelope Thorneside, and she is something akin to a healer in the world known as Earth." Alcaril slowly spoke, the painful memories resurfacing. "It was terrible father, that world is so full of hate." Tears fell down her face, "If indeed Penelope is meant to come here to middle earth, then I think she will be happier."  
  
A knock interrupted their conversation.  
  
"Mithrandir, Elrond needs your help, the hobbits have arrived," a messenger spoke to the Maia who was looking at his crying daughter.  
  
Waving the elf away, Mithrandir looked at his foster daughter, and sighed. He knew why she went, but was still worried about how this could change things. Standing up he said, "When you are better come to Elrond's study. I am sure you have not forgotten the way?" he questioned  
  
Alcaril smiled, "Indeed how could I?" she responded. Indeed many times in her younger years she had found herself standing before the Lord of Rivendell, in trouble with Arwen, Elrond's daughter.  
  
Mithrandir seeing that Alcaril was alright, left her. Her existence was by pure accident, and she had been born to an elven maiden, who had died at Alcaril's birth. She was blessed like all elves with immortality, and good looks. Her father was unknown, but he assumed it was from him that she inherited her gift of magic. Chuckling to himself, he thought over the trouble Elrond must have faced while he was away from Rivendell in her younger years.  
  
From the shadows of the room a figure emerged... 


	2. The Beginning

A/N: Thankyou to my only reviewer - Leah. Anyway here is the next chapter. Sorry for taking so long too write another.  
  
I do not own Lord of the Rings, but all other characters are mine.  
  
Lost and Found  
  
Approx 5 years later Earth time.  
  
Life inevitably goes on, and so I chose to bury myself in my studies. I must admit when I decided to continue my studies, I was not thinking rationally. Seeing Erica die, made my resolve to be a doctor more firm, and so I worked harder. I am sure if my family was alive they would have cared but as it was, I had lost all of mine when I was young. Since the age of three I had passed through more than half a dozen foster families. The high number wasn't because I was a bad child, I just had some interesting traits. Some of the more unusual ones were talking to the stars. I honestly felt that if I listened hard enough, sometimes I would hear them whispering their answers. Apart from that, I was a child genius, and that intimidated a lot of people. Many once they found out, would either stare at me in awe, or spurn me for it.  
  
The most daunting part for me was since Erica's death I dreamt nightly that I was with Erica, and within these dreams I spoke to her. She was always telling me how we would meet again, but I was unsure how. Usually I didn't listen to dreams, but I had dreamt the same thing every night for the last two years.  
  
*****dreamscape*****  
  
"Penny," a soft voice echoed around me.  
  
Turning I could see Erica, or what appeared to be an older version of her. "Erica, is that you?" I would asked hesitantly  
  
Smiling the woman would approach, nodding she continued, "Yes it is I, but there is something more important to discuss than who I am, such as who you are" Raising as eyebrow she handed me a mirror, "look," she urged, pushing it towards my face.  
  
At first I would see nothing different, about myself, but the image would slightly change. My natural blond hair would lighten, and my eyes would go from brown to silver. Shocked I would drop the mirror and then I would see my hands. All over my palms was silver markings, very fine, and very intricate. The marking were no where else save my hands.  
  
I looked up at Erica, but now she had change form into the girl I saw 5 years ago. Before she had been burned. "Remember your who you are Penny, and soon I shall see you." she would speak in a soft voice.  
  
******end****  
  
It was always the same. I sometimes would wonder what she meant 'Who I am? what was that supposed to mean?' I thought. The thing that really confused me was my reflection. Looking in the mirror I appeared as normal. Standing at 5'10" I had elbow length blond hair, with chocolate brown eyes. I was a little thin, and appeared tired, but hey I was a newly graduated surgeon - who had time for sleep?  
  
Pulling myself out of my thoughts, I looked at my watch and realised I was late for my shift at the hospital. Stuffing a change of clothes into a bag, I quickly made for my car, a second hand Honda Civic, and started the engine. Pulling quickly out of my driveway, I never saw the huge semi trailer hit.  
  
I lived along a main road, and traffic usually was very dense. Feeling my neck snap, a sharp pain shot through my body before I lost conciseness.  
  
***  
  
From the shadow, the figure of a golden haired elf emerged, "Nae saian luume'(It has been too long) Alcaril" The male said with an exotic accent, while approaching my bed.  
  
Realising who it is, I break out into a grin, "Lle maa quel(You look good) Legolas." I tried raising out of the bed, but Legolas had come over and pushed me back down. Looking up at him I asked, "Well how have you been?"  
  
Legolas sat down on the edge of the bed, fidgeting, "I have been well in my travels, but let us not speak of them, how are you?" He spoke vaguely, keeping much of his face hidden from me, while looking at the intricate design of the blanket that covered me.  
  
I knew that Legolas would not tell me what was on his mind, until he was ready. Sighing lightly, I replied, "I have found her, and I worry," pausing I added sadly, "She deserves better than what she has had, but I am not sure whether she will be happy here."  
  
Legolas looked surprised, "You have found her?" he asked, "the last of the royal line of the Athans? Surely she will return?"  
  
"Aye, that she will, and soon" I answered. Taking his hand and rubbing it between my fingers, I whispered, "I have missed you.. Heruamin(my lord)"  
  
Legolas looked at me, and taking my hand answered, "I too lirimaer amin(my lovely one)"  
  
Suddenly a knocking was heard on the door, and Legolas stood to answer, but not before Glorfindel stormed in the room, looking very upset.  
  
"Why do you bring her here, to middle earth when our hour becomes most desperate?" he demanded.  
  
I crept back under the covers, feeling ashamed. Glorfindel seeing my reaction calmed down a little, before asking, "Was she well?"  
  
Slowly I nodded my head, "Yes she was," thinking a little I added, "You should be proud of her. In the world where she lives, she has become very accomplished."  
  
At my words Glorfindel seemed to soften, and taking a chair he sat down by the bed. "Will you tell me more?"  
  
Sitting up I began to tell Glorfindel about his grandchild.  
  
***  
  
I looked around me and saw many stars. Kind of like when you go to the country regions, and there are no city lights blocking the shine of the stars. Taking a breath I sat up and realised that I was in the middle of a grassy plain. Standing up I stretched out my limbs like a cat does, looked about. The light of the moon was not much help, and I could make out something coming but what I didn't know. Sitting down I tried to think about how I found my way here. Where was here? The last thing I remembered was backing my car out to go to work and then. - my mind went blank.  
  
The sounds of heavy footsteps where becoming closer, and I could make out a rider coming towards me. Standing up I waved to get their attention. 


End file.
